Kiss you thru the phone
by orvida geri
Summary: I do not make any money off of the loveless characters/nor do i own the lyrics for kiss you thru the phone they belong to their respective onwers no copywrite infringment is intended. soubi gives ritzuka his first cell phone.
1. Chapter 1

**gerigirl**

**Loveless: Ritzuka and soubi romance**

**"Kiss Me Thru The Phone"**

Baby you know that I miss youI wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirlAnd that's the issueBoy you know I miss youI just wanna kiss you But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone(kiss me thru the phone)I'll see you later on..Kiss me thru the phone(kiss me thru the phone) See you when I get home

Baby, I know that you like meYou my future wifeySoubiBoyTellEm yeah you could be my bonnieI could be your clydeYou could be my wifeText me, call me, I need you in my life yeah All that, everyday I need yaAnd everytime I see ya my feelings get deeperI miss ya, I miss yaI really wanna kiss you but I can't

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two(678) 999-8212

Baby you know that I miss youI wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirlAnd that's the issueBoy you know I miss youI just wanna kiss you But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone(kiss me thru the phone)See you later on..Kiss me thru the phone(kiss me thru the phone) See you when I get home

Baby, I been thinking latelySo much about youEverything about you, I like it, I love itKissing you in publicThinking nothing of itRoses by the dozenTalking on the phoneBaby you so sexy your voice is so lovelyI love your complexionI miss ya, I miss ya, I miss yaI really wanna kiss you but I can't

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two(678) 999-8212

Baby you know that I miss youI wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirlAnd that's the issueBoy you know I miss youI just wanna kiss you But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone(kiss me thru the phone)See you later on..Kiss me thru the phone(kiss me thru the phone) See you when I get home

She call my phone like(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)We on the phone like(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)We taking pics like(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)She dial my number like(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two(678) 999-8212

Baby you know that I miss youI wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirlAnd that's the issueBoy you know I miss youI just wanna kiss you But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone(kiss me thru the phone)See you later on..Kiss me thru the phone(kiss me thru the phone) See you when I get home

As ritzuka left school for the day some strange man grabbed his arm and he pulled back as if the man was crazy and turned to run until the man mentioned that he knew

seimei ritzuka's older brother. who was murdered.

Would you like me to walk you home ritzuka and we can talk?

Your an adult how did you know my brother did you ever come to our house to visit?

No unfortunately seimei never brought me to your house to meet you or your mother at that last statement ritzuka's face fell as if some one had hit him

And it was at that time that yuiko ran up to the two people who were now talking as soubi lit another cigarrette in front of the school.

Ritzuka why did you leave so suddendly aren't we going to he library now?

No i'm going with Soubi he was a friend of my older brother and we are going to the park to talk.

I'll see you tomorrow at school bye.

Let's go make memories! soubi can't we make memories just by talking no i'll forget and i want to remember everything!

Alright let's make a stop at the store first so i can pick up something real quick alright? Sure no problem you won't try anything funny will you? No i promise

i will not try anything funny with you ritzuka i love you!

Don't say that you don't even know me.

Well let's head to the store so that i can pick up my purchase okay.

Ritzuka asks soubi did you take seimei's ears before he died? Of course i didn't ! Seimei was my master and i was his fighter but you will find that out later on,

what do you mean soubi by that? Before he died he reaveled his true Name to me and soubi proceeded to pull the long white cloth off of his neck to show a word that was carved into his long slender neck.

The word spelled BELOVED.

Read and review: part 1

this is an on going songfest that just stump my brain until i just had to write it


	2. Chapter 2

**Geri girl: **

**Loveless: Ritzuka and Soubi romance**

**I Do Not Own Loveless They belong to Yun Kouga and respective Owners**

**Lyrics Belong to Their Respective Owners as well,Aaliyah and Black ground Records.**

**I Make No profit off of this story!!!!**

**"The One I Gave My Heart To"**How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?How Could The One I Was So True Too, Just Tell Me Lies?How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break This Heart Of Mine?Tell Me........How Could You Be So Cold To Me? When I Gave You My Love, All I Had Could you Just Walk Out The Door?How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?I Thought We Had Forever.I Cant Could The One I Shared My Dreams With, Take My Dreams From me?How Could The Love That Brought Such Pleasure, Bring Such Misery?Wont Somebody Tell Me? Somebody Tell Me You Love Me, How Could You Do That To Me?Tell Me........How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?I Thought We Had Forever.I Cant Understand.*How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?*How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?How Could The One I Was So True Too Just Tell Me Lies?*How Could The One I Gave My Heart To.....How Could The One I Gave My Heart To....How Could The One I Gave My Heart To Break This Heart of Mine?Tell Me........

As Soubi looked at Ritzuka it went dark around them, Ritzuka I need your strength to battle, Soubi just who are we battling and why do you need my strength?

Ritzuka we're in a battle for you my love, you see I'm a blank fighter and seimei sent me to you or else I would have died when he died but I have finally come for you my loveless one that is your true name one who is without love.

But you see my Ritzuka I love you now I must prove myself worthy of you so I will battle you just stay behind me and I will try to keep you from harms way.

Battle mode on let's go alright if you say so I'm trusting in you Soubi.

Alright let the team come forth and take their rightful place.

We are breathless and we have come for loveless you cannot chose to serve two master

When your original one died you were supposed to die with him.

Well I didn't and here we are ready Ritzuka if you are give me strength and Soubi reached back behind him to make sure Ritzuka was alright and to steal a quick kiss from the shy youngster .

The fight lasted with breathless about as long as it took to steal a kiss from Ritzuka and that's

Saying a whole lot considering that he was a word caster of spells he could manipulate words on

A whim and not break a sweat.

Do you the team of breathless concede the fight to me and my sacrifice? Just for now you have won this round but we will fight again and we will take Loveless by force if we have to!

Soubi took Ritzuka's hand and kisses the knuckles and lead him away from the park. Now it's time I take you home before your mother starts to worry about you.

And he lead them from the park and took a hold of Ritzukas hand and began to walk towards the nearest exit from the park.

Ritzuka my phone number is programmed into your phone you can reach me at anytime day or night

All you have to do is call me and I will be there for you.

I love you Ritzuka remember that always. Soubi just stop it how can you say you love me ?

You barely know me we just met and it feels weird to have some one other than Seimei tell that they love me and mean it so what am I supposed to think?

Soubi tell me how did you meet my brother anyway seimei was my master and we dominated the others Seimei ruled with a strong hold he dominated me and I submitted to him he was my god!

No body can be your god unless you chose to let it be that way Soubi I loved seimei but I wouldn't say he was above god if such a being existed.

Soubi can I ask you something of course Ritzuka you may ask me anything and I will answer to the best of

My ability, what is it you wish to know? Do you know who killed my brother? Honestly, No I don't know who would have wanted seimei dead he wasn't the best person to get along with but he didn't deserve to have died like that.

Any way we're approaching your house now and I must get back I will see you again tomorrow after school and don't forget your phone it has a built in camera and we can go to the park and make some more memories if you like alright.

Until tomorrow my love, I will be going now.

tbc


End file.
